100 Theme Challenge
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: Some little snippets that weren't included in Devils And Dragons. You don't have to read them to understand this. Just be warned, here there be fluff :3


**100 themes challenge.**

**So I got bored writing my longer chapters for my proper stuff, so I decided to do some short snippets that were never included in Devils and Dragon . You don't need to read it to understand, but to anyone who hasn't: Vergil fell in love with a woman from another realm, who turned out to be a dragon, the last female left, whom he had triplets with - Aurelia, Alerio and Nero. Dante loves Lady, and Lady is only a couple of months pregnant. **

** I'll do ten themes per chapter, then you can all let me know if you have any one-word prompts you'd like me to do :) this one has a mix of different pairings.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Smile (Vergil/Blaise)**

Sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking, even if it was just for a moment, that icy façade would crack into a grin. She may have been three millennia old, but she still managed to do things that could be 'cute.' Enough to make him smile.

**Love (Lady/Dante)**

Was this love? Between a human and a half-devil? One of the creatures that she had hunted so mercilessly? But he wasn't like the others, she could see the way he looked at her, eyes so full of emotion as he kneeled at her feet, praising her as his goddess. Would any other demon show the affection towards their unborn child, murmuring sweet nothing's into her belly as his ivory hair tickled her skin? No, there was no questioning. This was love.

**Happy (Vergil/Dante)**

It almost pained him to see Vergil happy, eyes full of mischievous glee as he and his children dipped fingers in the cake mixture whilst Blaise was buried in the cupboards for ingredients. He was grinning like a madman, any traces of the cold fury that once held him captive were gone. Even when his wife smacked him upside the head for trying to eat the rest of the mix, he had caught her and kissed her, just for the hell of it. Dante had to admit, it was good to see Verge happy.

**Sad (Vergil/Blaise)**

She was inanimate. An object, something that could be ordered and controlled. No longer was she the once happy and bright dragon that she used to be, she was now sullen. Even Dante charging in with sundae smeared over his face, being chased by the remaining two children would not cheer her up. It only served as a reminder as to what she had lost... Little Nero, stolen from them. He had lost count of the many tears both he and his mate had shed for their son, but, perhaps someday they would see him again.

**Angry (Vergil/Lady)**

Blaise could swear that Dante did it on purpose. There was no was that such an agile, talented half-demon could manage to take Dante's pizza, and drop on Lady's lovely new white top. There was no words for the look of Lady's face when she finally noticed the huge cheese and tomato stains all over the clothing. Livid, came to mind. After a couple of shots to the head, Vergil had proclaimed that his mate had to kiss him better as Dante restrained a furious, cursing Lady, tugging her back to the depths of their bedroom to work off the anger. Both Blaise and Dante exchanged amused glances, wondering how to get Vergil in trouble next time.

**Hatred (Vergil/Blaise)**

When they reminisced, it was often of the days before they loved one another, before he had set a diamond ring on her finger and called her his bride. Oh how they had angered one another, purposefully, how the sword swings had not been in playful sparring, but meant to kill, meant to harm! There was no love between them then, only thick black hatred, swamping them. They would fight like starving dogs over a bone, even resorting to teeth and claws when weaponry was lost. Eventually, when the room had been destroyed or they had exhausted any energy they had regained since the last fight, they parted on a sneer to opposite ends of the mansion to nurse the hatred.

**Betrayal (Dante/Lady)**

She was accusing him of cheating! Hah! As if a demon would have such a need for a human problem! Did she not know that a demon mates for life? That even Trish wouldn't go near him for the thought of turning his mate on him? Little did Lady know, that she had betrayed him in her own way... Thinking of him as some lowly man, ruining the trust between them. It would take a while to regain his trust after that mess up, for now, she would have to settle with hurt glances from across the room.

**Unexpected (Dante/Lady)**

It was a surprise to say the least... A baby... It had not been planned at all, and Lady showed no signs of it, so they couldn't have guessed. The only reason they even found out was that her scent had changed, which Dante had noted almost instantly, because he loved the iron, gunpowder smell that followed Lady. He had been ecstatic, a baby, something to call his own after looking after Vergil's triplets all those years ago, now he finally had his own. Lady was just as excited, having thought that - after all of the wounds, and near-death experiences - she was all but sterile. It was even more of a shock to the rest of their team, who congratulated them with warm smiles and hugs.

**Forgiven (Vergil/Blaise)**

It was times like these, after a rather vicious fight ending in spilt blood, that Blaise would cry herself to sleep in the single bed, located in the cell that had once been her prison, instead of curled in next to her mate, basking in his warmth. So, intent on disregarding his anger, she crept along the vast empty hallways, and into their bedroom. Surprised not to find him in the bed, instead, he was situated at the window, shirtless, with silk bottoms hanging low on his hips. He turned his head to look at her, revealing bloodshot eyes, and wet trails which glimmered under the moonlight. There was no need for words, their actions said everything for them as they collided with each other, lips locking fiercely. Both trying to apologise for what they had said, and both knew they were forgiven.

**New arrival (Vergil/Blaise)**

When the rest of the group had entered the room, Vergil's demonic fathering instincts had went into overdrive. His hand strayed to Yamato and his teeth bared as he hissed, until a weak hand softly stroked his arm. He couldn't help it, his demon was part of him and wished to protect their young from everything and anything. Everyone had 'ooh-ed' and 'aww-ed' as the three babies glanced up at their new family. Only a day old and already acutely aware of their surroundings, gazing with huge crystal blue eyes to everyone who approached. Dante had picked up Alerio, only to have the baby puke on his jacket, then grin and laugh at him. He had simply laughed back, then watch, entranced as Lady had scooped Aurelia into her arms, the tiny girl babbling and blowing bubbles. Vergil had protectively picked up Nero - the shiest - and tucked him into his chest, where the child curled into his father, purring quietly. Blaise smiled tiredly, what a curious mix these children were, half dragon, quarter demon, quarter human, yet they fit in just fine.


End file.
